Just A Smile
by bunny chan
Summary: yet another LJ story by me. my common type and maybe [keyword here!] you'll find it pretty fine. i've a weird sense of writing though, so rr for me!


**Just A Smile**

_bunny chan_

Sirius Black yawned loudly before looking at Lily Evans who was trying hard to turn her table into a refrigerator. James Potter, his best friend, partner in crime and school Head Boy of the year caught his glance.

'Thinking Lily?'

'Yep! How you and she will go together.'

'In your dreams. I think you and she will go even better together, considering the looks you gave,' James replied, grinning.

'The looks I gave were from you, Prongs!'

'How is that ever so?'

'I'm smarter than you are?'

'How likely. You're much worst than I am, Padfoot! I like Lily, as a friend.'

'So do I, so don't think like a regular twelve year old. You know, the usual "You love her 'cause you looked at her!". Wait, how can I even forget that we'd been twelve before?' Sirius replied casually before turning to tap on his table. A small ice box. 'How is this done anyway?'

'You forgot to flick your wrist?'

'Thanks.'

'Hey Sirius! James!! Had problems?' Lily asked as she hopped by to their table. Sirius half suspected that she might be a Marauder herself if she played a trick or two. Lily Evans can be qualified as a Marauder, except for the fact that she didn't bother to play any pranks or pull an insult on Severus Snape, every Gryffindor's rival for life.

'Not exactly. I left my job of it with Melody,' Lily grinned.

'You're bad.'

'No, I'm hopeless at Transfiguration,' the red head corrected James.

'EVANS!'

'Oops! Hide me!' Lily said as she frantically crawled into James' refrigerator. McGonagall stomped over.

'How dare you ask Japinns to transfigure for- where are you Evans?' McGonagall asked, hunting for the Head Girl. 'She was here a while ago!'

'Well, I think she went out,' James said, pointing to the door, wide open.

'Thank you, Potter. EVANS!' McGonagall said as she ran out the door, intending to catch the girl.

'Okay, you can come out now,' Sirius said to the fridge. No response. He yanked the door open and out fell…

'LILY!! Why are you frozen?'

The girl could not reply. She was an ice-cube herself.

'Why did you make that fridge cold?'

'It was supposed to be a fridge and from what I'd learnt from Arthur Weasley, it is cold!'

'You're actually turning it cold? I can't believe you.'

'When did you ever?' James cast a spell to melt the frozen Head Girl as everyone watched on in amusement.

'Yeowch!!! Hot!! Hot hot hot!!!!!' Lily cried loudly as she tried to put out the fire.

'Why did you use a fire?'

'You ask me to melt it but you didn't mention which way! I thought fire would be perfect.'

'How stupid can you get, Prongs?'

'My robes' ends are burnt,' Lily said sadly.

'Use magic!'

'Ha ha ha. Fine, but I'll end up gushing myself with flobberworms instead. Why is the only subject I could master is Charms?'

'Master? You're genius at it and other subjects!'

'So much for that. Now I'll have to darn these robes.'

'Who cares? I think I hear McGonagall coming over now.'

'Ack! I think I'll run off now and skip this class! Get the homework for me, Mel!'

'Sure, just do it yourself,' Melody replied carelessly from her table. With that, Lily ran out of the window, intending to jump down. Gasps went round the room.

'You're not killing yourself, are you?' James asked weakly.

'Hey, just because you suck at Transfiguration, it doesn't mean that you'd to commit suicide! It's fifteen storeys high here and it's a cliff end!!' Sirius cried after her. The girl took a leap. Everyone close their eyes for the worst. No shrieks were heard. They crowded over the window. The boys saw a pair of emerald green eyes looking at them with a twinkle in it.

'Why'd I commit suicide? I'm planning to live to torture Petunia!' Lily called back merrily from her broom. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

'I seriously thought that you were!' Melody scolded at the girl. Lily hung upside down from her broomstick. Another round of gasps.

'So what? No one'd miss me if I die! Maybe my parents, but Petunia is keeping them company there, so I bet she'd make them not to,' Lily said as she stood on her broom, now on tiptoe.

'Don't do that!' Melody cried.

'Do what?' the girl now stood on her head.

'You're seriously dying this way?' Sirius asked in disbelief.

'Not exactly. I want to die under the Unforgiveables.'

'Oh, like Avada Kedavra? Who'd use it?' James asked sarcasticly.

'Dunno. But I'd rather die that way.'

'You're not serious, are you?'

'Nah! See, I can turn cartwheels!' Lily said before turning cartwheels, her broom flying after her. The class groaned.

'Come back down!!!' Melody cried.

'Never!'

'Some Head Girl you are,' Sirius muttered. 'Even James isn't that bad yet!'

'Well, I'll be the first Head Girl and girl ever to do cartwheels and balancing acts on broom then! As for James, wanna join in? I have your brooms there,' Lily said as she pointed below the window. True enough, nine brooms stood in line.

'Where'd you get it?' Melody asked.

'I went to the broom shed yesterday. I thought that I'd fly during Transfiguration as it's the last subject. Come on! I know none of you are afraid of heights!'

'McGonagall'll come back!' Melody replied, looking at the door.

'Nah! I planted a few um, something, to stop her from doing so.'

'What is it?' Sirius asked, interested.

'If I tell, you'll most probably use it. Come on! We can race to the nearby mountain!'

'Okay!' James said as he jumped onto his broom. He flew up to Lily, who was doing a little jugling act, conjuring the balls and all. Sirius and the rest of the class follow, seeing their Head Boy and Girl both on their brooms and doing little tricks on them.

'Why'd I ever let you go over me?' Melody muttered as she dropped onto her broom.

'I dunno. Come on, we'll race to Eagle's Peak!' Lily said happily, laughing.

'Which?'

'The one with two peaks past the clouds.'

'Okay, ready, get set, go!!!!!' Sirius said as they all raced to Eagle's Peak, Lily, James and Sirius at the leading line.

Finally, James landed on the ground joyously. He'd won the race! Lily flew soon after and jumped down. Unfortunately, she landed on James from the back.

'Ooops! Sorry James!' Lily said apologeticly. Sirius crashed into them as soon as Lily stood up to brush herself.

'Ouch! Sirius, get some weight lost!' Lily complained.

'I told him that ages ago. Get off me!' James complained. Sirius was sitting on top of both Lily and James and cleaning his broom lovingly.

Soon Remus Lupin landed after them.

'So who won?' Remus asked.

'James. I came in second,' Lily grumbled angrily as she stood up, knocking Sirius over.

'No one can beat our Quidditch captain! Fastest Chaser ever!' Sirius proclaimed proudly.

'Figures. You're a chaser and I came in second!' Lily said proudly to Sirius.

'You're light on the broom!' he retorted.

'Where's my prize?' James asked.

'Gosh, I'd forgotten the prize!'

James stared at her.

'Not exactly. Here,' Lily said, planting a kiss on his cheek. James blushed. 'I don't have a prize for the winner. I didn't expect you to take this seriously, serious!'

'If getting a kiss from Lily Evans is a prize, I'd win it!' Sirius wailed.

'Pervert! I really don't have a prize here! I thought I'd win!' Lily laughed before producing a Dungbomb in hand and throwing it to Sirius.

'Where did you get that? As far as I'd known, you don't even _look_ at them!'

'That shows how much you know, Padfoot!' Lily laughed. Remus, James and Sirius stared at her, mouth wide open.

'Pick your jaws up again, boys, and tell me what did I say wrong,' Lily said as she calmly picked up their jaws before shutting them back.

'You knew?' Remus stuttered.

'Knew what?'

'The Padfoot thingy?' Sirius asked weakly.

'You're Moony and you're Prongs. Why?'

'Nothing. How long?' James asked.

'Umm… the day before's full moon?'

The boys' worst fears were confirmed. They huddled together for a moment, as if discussing something. Lily watched on impatiently as everyone else swooped down before starting a game of chasey.

'What's wrong?' Lily demanded at last.

'Nothing. Did you tell anyone?'

'Not yet. I thought Dumbledore knows, so I didn't bother.'

'Phew, lucky you didn't. We'll be expelled if you did.'

'You mean he doesn't? Ah well, who cares?'

'Maybe you do suck at Transfiguration…'

'So?'

'You didn't listen to McGonagall?'

'Nope. I slept through half her lessons.'

'Animagis are illegal!'

'So?' Lily face turned a little pale here.

'We'll be brought to Azkaban if we were found!'

'So?' She turned paler.

'You're stupid already?'

'No, and I resent being called that although I am at Transfiguration.'

'Fine. One moment, Padfoot, Moony.'

They nodded. James pulled Lily far from Remus.

'And you know Remus' a werewolf?'

'Yes.'

'And you're still here?'

'Why not?'

'How did you know about us becoming Animagi?'

'Simple, isn't it? I'm on exactly the same track as you are!' Lily grinned. James looked confused.

'What do you mean?'

Lily didn't reply, but with a pop, she turned into a deer. James gaped at her.

'I thought you were bad at Transfiguration!'

'Is this Transfiguration? I thought it was potions. I found it in a potion book somewhere nearby the restricted section and I thought it was interesting, so I tried it out in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I saw another potion there though, exactly like mine.'

'It was ours alright.'

'And when I'd finished mine, that cauldron disappeared, too. I didn't bother much anyway.'

'Hey you guys! Done your love talk already?' Sirius asked, annoyed as he appeared throught the bushes. Remus' head followed after.

'Um, Padfoot, Moony, meet another Animagi,' James said uncomfortably.

'Who? McGonagall?'

'No. Her.'

'Lily? She isn't even good at that subject!'

'I hate insults, Padfoot!'

'Serious, she is one! She did her potion about our time too. Remember the potion we saw brewing in the next toilet?'

'Yes… and that's hers??'

'Exactly. Mine. Property of Lily Evans.'

'So you know about me?' Remus asked weakly.

'Yeah.'

'Let's just get back to talk about it, kay? It's getting quite late.'

The four mounted on their brooms and shot off, Lily hung herself upside down from her broom and did a few cartwheels on her way. The other three watched her in shock.

'Don't you realize that you can get yourself killed?'

'Nah! I've been doing this loads of times already!'

'Maybe you should get her on the team, Prongs.'

Lily went into the Gryffindor common room. A few first years watched in shock as Lily, still hanging upside down from her broom, flew into the room. The Head Boy, Remus and Sirius came soon after, landing on the carpeted floor.

'Watch out, Lily!' James warned. Lily's broom gave a swerved and flew higher, avoiding the wall Lily was about to crash into. Lily laughed before dropping down.

'That was fun!'

'Which animal are you?' Sirius asked curiously.

'A deer? Why? Why're you all staring at James as if he'd sprouted antlers?'

'Ever wondered why we're called Moony, Padfoot and Prongs?' Remus asked.

'You're a werewolf?'

'Well, Sirius is a dog – a grim in fact – and James is-'

'A deer? With prongs?' Lily suggested smartly.

'Right. A stag, actually.'

'So?'

'Nothing you'd understand.'

'Fine.'

'EVANS!!!' McGonagall screamed as she climbed into the common room. Lily let a small squeal as she went to the professor, knowing the lecture that would come. But it was no lecture.

'Yes, professor?'

'Y- your parents died bitten by a- a werewolf.'

'What?! I thought-'

'Yes, I thought so too, but the news came in yesterday. I thought I'd let you know today. I'm so sorry.'

'It's okay, professor. Everyone has a time where they had to go. I guess mine are destined to meet theirs earlier,' Lily replied calmly. McGonagall stared at her in shock before feeling her head and her own for a temperature. Finding none, she walked out subduedly, muttering to herself.

'What happened there?' Sirius, James and Remus asked as they walked over.

'My parents got bitten by a werewolf when they were camping out,' Lily replied.

'WHAT?'

'My parents got-'

'We know that, but why are you so- so-' Remus couldn't find a word.

'Calm?' Sirius finished.

'Not exactly calm, no. But what help can it do if I cry? None. It wouldn't bring them back.'

James looked closely at her. True enough, the twinkle of happiness in her dark green eyes had gone, just like his had when his parents were killed by the Death Eaters.

'Well, I guess so,' Sirius said with a shrug. 'Want us to leave you?'

'Nah! Maybe it'll just help for food. Any food?'

Remus produced a huge chocolate cake from under a couch. The first years watched on hungrily as Lily stared under the couch.

'How did it get there?'

'We left it there last night. James was hungry.'

'Okay,' Lily said as she took a piece of it.

'I'm going upstairs to get a camera.'

'Whatever for, Moony?'

'One that could take death as calm as that should be remembered. I wasn't even calm when I received that bite from that werewolf.'

'I'm coming!' Together, Sirius and Remus raced up the stairs. James turned to Lily, who wasn't even smiling like she had before the news even came.

'Hey, cheer up!'

'Why? Maybe later, but not now.'

'Smile!'

'Later, James. I want to finish this cake first!'

'You wouldn't want to. There are cobwebs in there.'

'What? Okay, I'm not eating this anymore.'

'You're not smiling.'

'Am I supposed to?'

'Maybe, but you look nicer when you do.'

'Okay…' Lily gave him a fake smile. It was pretty good, except that her eyes were dull, which didn't match the smiling face she gave.

'No, a real smile.'

'How real can it be anyway?'

'Smile widely, eyes twinkling and head laughing?'

'Gosh, I can never do that!'

'Maybe you can't, but I can help.'

'How?'

'You gave me my prize just now, didn't you? For winning the first.'

'Yes.' Lily is getting confused.

'But you hadn't one for getting second.'

'I organized it, remember?'

'But still, the first and second always gets a prize. So here's yours.' James leaned over her and kissed her.

'Whatever was that for?' Lily asked in surprise.

'A kiss for a kiss. That's your prize for getting second _and_ for performing great tricks on your broom.'

'Thanks. I guess it helped,' Lily said as she turned to James, smiling broadly. Just then, they heard a whirl of sound. They turned. Sirius and Remus waved weakly, holding a camera. Knowing James, they ran for their lives. Lily laughed at them as the three circled the common room, the first years watched on in amusement. As Remus crossed by Lily, he dropped a couple of photos which the camera had just developed. Lily picked them up.

On it was a picture when she tried to smile. The fake smile. It was beautiful, but lack of something. The next one showed James kissing Lily. The third, Lily used it to compare with the first. The first was pretty, but if so, then the third one was art. Much more prettier than the first and full of joy.

'Shows how much a smile can do, doesn't it?' James said, grinning. He had already done with Sirius and Remus, who were howling in pain as the first years watched on with amusement.

'Yep!' Lily smiled again.

AN: Is this fic stupid or is it just me? Oh well, it's pointless if you ask. Review, please?


End file.
